youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thermokinesis
Thermokinesis is the ability to manipulate temperature, usually to generate heat. Hydro-Thermokinesis Hydro-Thermokinesis is the ability to heat water, whether to boiling or evaporation. It is associated with the element of fire, and a popular mermaid power, particularly since it can be used to dry off one's tail rapidly. Known Users *Aeryn (Legend of the Mermaid!) *Alex (Mermaid Magic) *Alexa Santamaria (Mermaid Masters; lost in Season 5) *Alexis "Lexi" (The Magic Shell) *Ali Harris (Spell Bound Tails) * Alice (The Water's Call; lost in Season 1 finale) *Alice (Twins of the Atlantic) *Alisa (The 2 Tails Mermaids) *Allie (The Very Important Secret) *Alyssa (Get Off My Tail; lost in Season 1 finale) *Amanda (A Hard Mer-Life) *Amelia Coudroy (The Secret Scales) *Amy Samuels (Secret Life of a Mermaid; lost in Season 3) *Andy Carter (The Tale of a Tail) *Angela (Secret of the Scales) *Annelise (Our Scaly Secret) *Bailey (Secret Tale of a Mermaid) *Bay Patterson (True Blue) *Bella Chadwick (The Crazy Mermaid Life) *Bella Wilton (The 2 Secret Tails) *Bella (Mermaid Powers) *Bella (Mermaids at Midnight) *Bella (Out of the Sea) *Bella (Water + Magic = Tail) *Bianca (Unnaturally Fishy) *Blaire (The 2 Silver Tails) *Brenna Edwards (Secret Life of a Mermaid) *Britney (Our Scaly Sister Secret) *Brooke (Secret Life of a Mermaid) *Brooklyn (The3mermaidfins) *Caroline (Mermaid Magic) *Cassie (Our Fantastic Life as Mermaids) *Charlotte (No Ordinary Secret) *Chloe (The Very Important Secret) *Christy Waters (A Mermaid Tail) *Claire (4 Tails) *Claire Lewis (Mermaid Magic) *Crystal (The Mermaid) *Dasia (Pink Tail) *David (Mermaid Magic) *Devion (Pink Tail) *Dylan King (A Mermaid's World) *Elizabeth (Fishy Secrets) *Emily (Mermaid Powers) *Emma (The 2 Tailed Mermaids) *Emma (Mermaid Waters) *Emma (Missouri Mermaids) *Enna (Tails) *Erica (The Ocean Potion) *Erin (Creature of the Deep) *Evelyn (The Last Mermaids) *Faith (Twins of the Atlantic) *Ginger (Twisted Tails) *Hailey Holt (The3mermaidfins) *Hayley (Moonstruck Mermaids) *Heather (Mermaid Magic) *Izzy (A Splashy Tale) *Jackie Sky (The 3 Tails) *Jenny (The Scales) * Jessica (My Magical Secret) * Jessica (My Magical Secret Mermaid Life) * Jessica (Secret Mermaid Diary) *Jewel Adams (Tail of a Mermaid & Merman) *Katherine (The Siren's Tale) *Kaylee Houden (Mermaid Masters) *Kayley (Secret Life of a Mermaid) *Kristie (Neptune's Mermaid) *Kristina (My Best Friend is a Mermaid) *Ky (Make Waves) *Lauren (Our Scaly Secret; half-mermaid) *Leah (My Mermaid Lifestyle) *Liz (Mermaids; lost in Season 2) *Lucy (Want to Know My Secret?) *Maci (Magical Mermaids) *Macy Stevens (Sea Stars) *Maddy (Our Little Secret) *Madison (Mermaid Magic) *Max H. (Splash of a Merman) *McKenna (Under Sea Secret) *Merlena Sef (The3mermaidfins) *Nathalia Ramos (Mermaid Secret) *Nikki (Mermaids of Atlantis) *Nikki (Shorts 'n Scales a Mermaid Tail) *Paige (Imperfect) *Tetra Chadwick (Fire Ice Just Add Water) *Rachel (My Best Friend is a Mermaid) *Raquel Berrconsin (Strange Life of the Mermaids) *Reeva (Ocean Mermaid) *Rikki (A Mermaid Tale) *Rikki (Secret Life of the 2 Mermaids) *Roxanna (Tails in the Sea) *Samantha (My Secret Mermaid Life) *Sofia (Magical Life) *Sophie Pope (The Scale Sisters) *Stacey White (Strange Life of the Mermaids) * Sydney (Mermaid Magic) *Taylor (Secret Tale of a Mermaid) *Taylor (The Tale of a Tail) *Tess (My Mermaid Life) *Yasmin (The Mermaid Tails) Pyrokinesis The ability to generate fire; typically used as an "upgrade" of Hydro-Thermokinesis. Known Users *Aeryn (Legend of the Mermaid!) *Alsie (Too Many Secrets) *Aly Fisher (One Different Secret) *Bella (Water + Magic = Tail) *Brenna Edwards (Secret Life of a Mermaid) *Claire Brooks (Under the Spell) *Charlotte (No Ordinary Secret) *Chloe (Our Mermaid Secret) *Hayley (Moonstruck Mermaids) *Jenny (The Scales) * Jessica (My Magical Secret Mermaid Life) *Jewel Adams (Tail of a Mermaid & Merman) *Liz (Mermaids; lost in Season 2) *Loala (Tail Us Bout It) *Lucy (The Calling of the Ocean) *Macy (H2O Magic) *Macy Stevens (Sea Stars) *Roxanna (Tails in the Sea) *Ruby (Living with a Secret) *Tessy (Mermaids) Category:Special Effects Category:Powers